Deep Dark
by MidKnight2501
Summary: LaCroix's Monolauge on guilt and sinning. Evil rocks.


Ok, people this was written as my own little offering for Conversion  
Day, but due to pc problems I could not post it. This is the third one of  
my Nightcrawler Monologues(If you want to read the others just write me  
and I'll send them to you, they were posted over the summer and they are  
both under adult headers, One is called Lolita and the other is Side of  
Reality); The date of this airing was of course Conversion Day '99 August  
24. Uncle kinda dedicated this to Nicky as I'm sure you'll see.....(Nicky  
Bashing)  
  
I do not own the character or anything. If you want to post this let me  
know where so i can brag (BOY CAN I BRAG) send comments and what not to  
the address at the end.  
  
Flame me and i swear something bad will happen to you.....after all i  
talk UNCLE so piss me off and I'll come down on you with all the fury of  
Rome. :) Have a nice day..... hehehe  
  
I want to dedicate this to my wonderful "V" Joe, who lets me call him  
'sugar', who beta read this for me, who made every dream in my life come  
true this summer. Thanks Joe. :)  
  
This is a trascript of the Nightcrawler show that aired August 24, 1999:  
  
"We fear what we see in others and we hate what we see in ourselves...Or  
is it the other way around my children? Those that fight crime...Are they  
afraid of becoming criminals themselves? Afraid they'll fall into a deep,  
dark pit of luscious evils. The only way to stop temptation is to give  
into it children. That was said by a very smart person, and its true. Or  
are they more afraid of the monster without than the monster within?  
Afraid they have to fight it before it claims them too. Is that how  
sinning works? Those that live near sin are presumed sinners? Is that  
what inspired the folks of Salem, Massachusetts to burn their neighbors  
to death? That they feared the evil of those 'witches' would contaminate  
their souls, and send them to Hell too?  
Does the killer feel free after he kills? That moment after death before  
consequences come crashing down upon them...If there were no consequences  
how many of us would act out our dark desires, our deepest fantasies? How  
many would give in if we had nothing to fear? No loss of soul, no eternal  
damnation, no death penalty? I know the truth, your truth, if the cat had  
no claws the mice would kill it, roast it, and have a cannibalistic  
feast. Then they would go find another cat. I know you my children, your  
darkest thoughts echo to my ears and i know how you would act. Orgies of  
murder, orgies of lust. Purest freedom indeed.  
What would it take to set you free? A little alcohol, a snort of  
cocaine? The loss of everything that held you down, held you in place? I  
believe that dear little Janice Joplin once put it "Freedom is just  
another word for nothing left to loose.". How poetic. How true. Guilt is  
what binds us in place. Guilt of our crime and fear of the penalty. Guilt  
is a weak rope, easy to break. Set your self free and do as you wish,  
such a heady life is true power. Power known by few. Power kept by few.  
My power and the power of my children. They know their path and yet...  
Some stray from that path...Their guilt makes a need for repentance, a  
need to confess their sins and be judged, be absolved. How many Hail  
Marys to make amends for my sins Father? Would it really pay back my  
sins, save my soul from the pit? It is the confession, not the Preist  
that gives us absolution. What if that absolution was withheld for those  
of us with a 'record' as the police say. A constant sinner is a joyful  
sinner, controled by his own inner demons. Pity those who believe it so;  
that their prayers can buy back a soul that was lost at his first kill;  
Did the Raven painted in black paints wash clean? Did the Spirit Father  
forgive him for his meddling and make him clean and clear again? And so  
it is my children, a soul touched by evil is tainted and impure.  
Luscious evils indeed..."  
  
  
MidKnight~Lover/I don't just want/your heart/I want your flesh/ your  
skin/  
and blood and bones/your voice, your thoughts/your pulse/and most of all  
your/  
fingerprints/ everywhere. (Isobel Thrilling)  
  
MidKnightslair@juno.com  
  
  
  



End file.
